Serum, cerebrospinal fluid and bronchoalveolar lavages from 100 adults and pediatric patients will be used in this evaluation. The commercial kits to be evaluated are: 1) Cryptococcal Antigen Latex Agglutination System (CALAS) (Meridian Diagnostics), and 2) Premier Cryptococcal Antigen Kit (Meridian Diagnostics). This study will be undertaken to compare the sensitivity and specificity of two commercial kits using a group of specimens representative of sera, cerebrospinal fluid, and bronchoalveolar lavages likely to be submitted to a diagnostic facility for cryptococcal antigen testing.